Principio de Incertidumbre
by Izumi.Maiko
Summary: Desde hacía varios meses no deseaba llegar a casa, un pequeño desliz le había hecho que pusiera en duda su heterosexualidad y lo que era peor, sus sentimientos, que desde hacía años los creía firmes. Naruto nunca imaginó encontrarse en una situación similar.
1. Sentimientos inciertos

El cumpleaños de Naruto me trae por aquí. Espero que disfruten el breve relato de nuestra OTP legendaria.

* * *

 **Sentimientos inciertos  
** _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

La lluvia caía a raudales sobre la ciudad entera, desde hacía una hora, precisamente por eso de las seis de la tarde, las nubes se habían apoderado del cielo, pero la tormenta se había desatado pasados unos minutos de las siete; seguramente afuera el aire se sentía frío, tanto como lo podía ser el frío propio de una noche lluviosa de otoño. Afortunadamente para él, la tormenta lo había sorprendido dentro de la cafetería que solía frecuentar desde hacía años, cuando quería comer el mejor ramen de la ciudad, necesitaba adelantar algo de trabajo sin distracciones o cuando simplemente quería pasar el rato.

No quería llegar a su casa y tampoco tenía problema con quedarse un poco más, pero los minutos estaban transcurriendo con rapidez y sabía que, por mucha confianza que le tuviera a los dueños de la cafetería, no sería sensato pedirles permiso para quedarse a dormir ahí; además, como adulto responsable, debía enfrentar sus miedos y la situación de la que estaba huyendo. Miró a través del ventanal y calculó que la lluvia aminoraría en unos minutos más, finalmente decidió esperar antes de salir a caminar dos cuadras hacia donde había estacionado su auto.

—Uzumaki san ¿Puedo retirar su taza?

El aludido salió de sus cavilaciones para encontrarse con la amable sonrisa de la mesera. A veces se incomodaba cuando le llamaban por su apellido, sobre todo cuando lo hacía gente que conocía desde hacía tiempo, si mal no recordaba la chica había dejado de llamarlo por su nombre, Naruto, cuando empezó a laborar como profesor.

—Sí, claro Ayame —respondió cordialmente, dejando de lado cualquier indicio de incomodidad.

—¿Va a querer algo más?

El profesor se quedó pensando mientras la chica esperaba la respuesta.

—Sí por favor, que sea un ramen "ichiraku" para llevar.

—Enseguida estará listo —Ayame tomó nota y se giró hacia la cocina, cuando iba a mitad del camino Naruto le habló de nuevo desde la mesa que ocupaba.

—Mejor que sean dos.

Después de pagar la cuenta y llegar a su auto Naruto comenzó a conducir hacia su hogar a una velocidad lo suficientemente prudente como para no derramar los bien sellados tazones de ramen que llevaba consigo, eran las nueve con quince y ante un tráfico amable, los kilómetros que lo separaban de su casa los recorrería en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando llegó a su destino no quiso bajar inmediatamente, se estacionó en el jardín delantero y recargo su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana del automóvil, y se quedó varios minutos mirando fijamente la luz encendida del interior que se colaba por el ventanal que daba al exterior de su casa. Como si quisiera prolongar su martirio tomó el teléfono móvil y marcó el primer número de sus frecuentes.

Al otro lado una voz femenina, tierna y melódica le saludó.

—¿Cariño? ¡Que alegría escucharte! ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Bien, estoy adelantando todo lo que puedo para ir a echarte una mano el fin de semana. No creo que la vieja Tsunade tenga problemas con eso —explicó Naruto a su prometida.

—No te sobre esfuerces, estoy muy bien, para tiempo en el campo me ha sentado de maravilla. Mamá y Hanabi me han ayudado mucho.

—Me alegro, tu mamá tenía razón.

—¿Has comido bien? De seguro pasas todo el día comiendo ramen —acusó la joven chica.

—¡¿Qué tienes contra el ramen?! —exclamó el profesor. Al otro lado se escuchó una pequeña risa —La verdad es que sí —respondió —pero vamos Hinata, no te preocupes.

—Si logras venir todos estarán muy felices de verte.

—Lo dudo —a Naruto las palabras le salieron automáticamente y su novia las captó con la misma velocidad.

—Mi padre te quiere.

—Supongo que después de seis años alguna clase de cariño debe haberme agarrado.

Ambos rieron y pasaron a despedirse con el compromiso de que se llamarían más tarde para darse las buenas noches.

Naruto suspiró, tomó los tazones de ramen que estaban en el asiento del copiloto y después de dejar el auto lo aseguró bien. Hacía una semana su prometida Hinata se había ido a casa de sus padres en un pueblo que estaba a un poco más de cien kilómetros de donde radicaban. La boda se llevaría a cabo en menos de tres meses y como habían decidido casarse en dicho pueblo, la chica había decidido tomarse unas semanas para ajustar algunos detalles de la boda.

Entró a su hogar, vació sus bolsillos y dejó algunas cosas sobre la mesa del recibidor. Tal como había predicho, en dirección a la cocina lo primero que vio fue al jovencito con quien estaba compartiendo vivienda desde el verano. El chico tenía dieciocho años, pero el porte, misterio y arrogancia que pocas veces se ve en alguien de esa edad; paseaba por la cocina vestido solamente con su pantalón de pijama color gris, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca, húmeda al igual que el oscuro cabello. Se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke y era la razón por la cual Naruto prolongaba el tiempo para llegar a casa.

El joven profesor dejó sobre la mesa la bolsa que contenía los tazones de ramen intentando desviar la mirada que insistente se posaba en dirección a la alacena, en donde Sasuke estaba hurgando en busca de algo de cenar.

—Traje ramen —fue lo único que Naruto dijo y lo hizo de una manera escueta —no se cual prefieras así que pedí el clásico —agregó, ganándose finalmente la atención del adolescente.

El jovencito se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a tomar su tazón para calentar un poco la comida.

— Está bien, me gusta. Gracias.

Naruto se quedó parado frente a la mesa viendo como el chico introducía la cena en el microondas. Eso era algo de la lista de cosas que odiaba de Sasuke; odiaba que lo hacía comportarse como un idiota.

—Cenaré más tarde —se excusó cuando hubo reaccionado y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

Un poco fatigado, no tanto por el trabajo sino por la carga emocional que venía arrastrando desde hacía unos meses, Naruto se internó bajo la ducha y rememoró los acontecimientos que se habían suscitado desde que Sasuke llegó a sus vidas.

Naruto había vivido hasta los diecisiete años en la misma pequeña ciudad de donde era originario Sasuke; sus padres Minato y Kushina eran grandes amigos de los Uchiha, Fugaku y Mikoto, los padres de Sasuke, éste gracias a sus brillantes calificaciones y su excelente puntaje en el examen de ingreso hacía unos meses se había ganado una beca para estudiar en la prestigiosa universidad de la ciudad capital; sin embargo los Uchiha no pasaban por su mejor momento, la beca cubría la colegiatura pero la renta y manutención debían correr por cuenta suya y el costo era bastante elevado tratándose de la ciudad.

Al ver la desesperación de la familia Uchiha, Kushina habló con Naruto para ver la posibilidad de que Sasuke viviera por un tiempo con él sin pagar renta, solamente cubriendo parte del gasto de los servicios; Naruto, con su gran y noble corazón, aceptó inmediatamente. Aunque conocía al pequeño Uchiha nunca había convivido con él, lo recordaba cómo un chico pálido y delgado, algo huraño, aunque quizás lo último había cambiado con la edad, y aunque no fuera así, Naruto supuso eso no significaba que se llevarían una convivencia conflictiva; supuso mal. La primera vez que intercambiaron palabras hubo mutua animadversión y procuraron no interactuar mucho. Semanas después Naruto se dio cuenta de que la inicial aversión que había sentido al inicio era, al menos de su parte, un mecanismo de defensa contra la arrebatadora atracción que sentía hacia el joven, que le hizo querer arrancarse uno por uno los rubios cabellos cuando notó cómo los cuerpos femeninos no lograban excitarle ni la cuarta parte de lo que Sasuke lo hacía cuando se paseaba por la casa sin camisa.

Y como odiaba ese sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento que le ocasionaban las malditas ganas constantes y la maldita imaginación que no hacían más que tenerlo pensando día y noche en cómo sería follarse al chico. Y de hecho fue espectacular, más de lo que hubo imaginado nunca.

Fue una ocasión en que tuvo que recoger al "bastardo", como a veces le llamaba, de una reunión de inicio de cursos, el Uchiha había dicho que pediría que lo llevaran pero Naruto se negó por los crecientes índices de delincuencia de la ciudad. Cuando Sasuke subió al auto, el rubio notó un ligero olor a alcohol y tabaco; después de llegar a casa y haberle reprimido terminaron discutiendo fuertemente. Realmente el motivo por el cuál se había desatado la discusión era ridículo, Naruto también había bebido antes de los veintiuno, era bastante estúpido que regañara a Sasuke por haber hecho lo mismo; sin embargo la frustración contenida hizo que ambos terminaran gritándose y empujándose contra la pared y posteriormente contra el sofá, Naruto se encontró atrapado entre los cojines y el cuerpo del adolescente.

Del momento en el que estuvieron en el sofá lo único claro que el rubio guardaba en su memoria era haber escuchado a Sasuke decirle que a diario se daba cuenta de las ganas con las que lo observaba. Después de ahí pasaron a su cama y lo que sucedió sobre el colchón lo recordó como la mejor experiencia sexual que había tenido en toda su vida. El cuerpo de Sasuke le quedaba perfecto al suyo, fue tremendamente excitante oler y saborear su piel joven mientras lo tocaba de manera obscena y lo veía cabalgando sobre su regazo; eso y las ganas que se habían acumulado durante semanas hicieron que acabara tan rápido que se avergonzó de sí mismo. Todo fue excelente hasta que la culpa llegó y se tuvo que refugiar en el trabajo durante una semana entera porque no podía ver a los ojos ni a Sasuke ni a su novia. Se sentía tan mierda que empezó a evitar al chico a toda costa y a sentirse culpable cada vez que su amada Hinata tenía un gesto dulce con él, lo cual era casi todo el tiempo, pero lo peor llegó después, cuando ya no tenía pretexto para quedarse en la oficina durante toda la tarde y Neji, el sobreprotector primo de su prometida, le había dicho indirectamente que no le agradaba que de un tiempo a la fecha saliera de casa de Hinata a muy altas horas de la noche.

Todas sus cartas estaban quemadas, así que confiando en su propia voluntad tardó un total de veinticuatro horas en tener a Sasuke en cuatro dándole con todas sus fuerzas, y eso se prolongó toda una noche.

Las situaciones se repitieron durante semanas, Naruto se culpaba de no tener fuerzas para resistirse, pero había caído en una especie de adicción amarga. Sasuke le llamaba, sus gestos, su voz, su olor, todo lo que provenía de él hacían en Naruto el efecto de una fuerza de atracción indomable; de eso era consciente y concluyó que estaba perdido. Sasuke no parecía tener problema con ello, se comportaba completamente natural, para Naruto la actitud del adolescente no era más que un arranque de curiosidad y calentura propios de la juventud; mientras que él, como adulto, a sus veintisiete años estaba re descubriendo su sexualidad y dudando seriamente si seguir con su compromiso; pero lo dejó pasar y cuando menos pensó se encontró frente al aparador de la joyería pagando las argollas de matrimonio.

Naruto salió de bañarse, se vistió sólo unos bóxers amplios y dejó una pequeña toalla colgando de sus hombros, se sacudió un poco el cabello para disminuir la humedad y se dejó caer sobre la cama; encendió el televisor y dio un recorrido a la programación pero no encontró nada de su interés. Pasados unos minutos el ruido procedente de su estómago le recordó que había dejado pendiente un ramen, consciente de que el hambre lo empezaría a devorar se decidió a ir por el tazón.

Apenas iba a salir de la habitación cuando escucho que llamaron a la puerta.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —gritó desde adentro de su habitación imprimiendo evidente energía en sus palabras.

Sasuke abrió la puerta sin permiso y arrojó un teléfono móvil en la cama del rubio.

—Es Hinata, llamó a mi número porque dice que no respondes tu teléfono.

Naruto se quedó perplejo, recordó que había dejado su móvil en la mesa del recibidor. Atendió la llamada y vio a Sasuke cerrar de nuevo la puerta del dormitorio para dirigirse, seguramente, al suyo.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sobre la cama bastante entretenido en la pantalla de su iPad, había dejado la puerta abierta porque sabia con toda seguridad que Naruto pasaría a regresar el móvil. Como lo había predicho, desvió la vista de su lectura y en el umbral de la puerta estaba el rubio, que le miraba fijamente con ese par de ojos azules tan cristalinos.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí? —preguntó Sasuke, pretendiendo indiferencia.

—Aquí está tu teléfono, lo dejaré en tu escritorio.

Naruto dio unos pasos hacia adentro de la habitación, los suficientes para alcanzar a colocar el móvil sobre el escritorio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en la habitación, salvo la cama, no había ningún otro mueble; en cambio, dentro del sobrio dormitorio estaban apiladas algunas cajas de embalaje.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Cajas

—Lo se —exclamó mientras unas arrugas sobresalían en su entrecejo —sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Sasuke se dignó a levantar la vista, en pocos segundos Naruto lo tenía a centímetros de él.

—Me voy a mudar —respondió el más joven, mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil de las manos del profesor.

—¿Por qué?

—Te vas a casar en unos meses, es obvio que Hinata y tu querrán privacidad.

A Naruto la bofetada de realidad le había helado la sangre, en su necedad por bloquear su mente de todo lo que significara planear lo que pasaría el día después de su enlace matrimonial no había contemplado qué pasaría con Sasuke una vez que Hinata se mudara.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Quería mudarme este fin de semana, pero no logré organizar todo así que creo que será hasta el próximo.

En medio de la habitación Naruto sentía que el tiempo se había detenido y sus ojos estaban ausentes en un punto localizado entre los labios de Sasuke.

—¿A dónde te irás?

—Compartiré pisó con Suigetsu y Kimimarō.

Nuevamente recostado sobre el respaldo de la cama, Sasuke regresó la atención a la pantalla táctil, buscando evitar la mirada inquisidora del rubio, quien permanecía estático, como si quisiera preguntar miles de cosas.

—Sabes que no me gustan esas amistades —reprendió el rubio como si estuviera riñendo a un niño pequeño.

Sasuke posó de nuevo su mirada en él, enarcó una ceja y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Como si me importara.

—No son buena compañía.

—¿Y tu sí?

Naruto no sabía que responder ante eso, nunca previno la respuesta, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por los impulsos que le desataban los enormes celos que sentía imaginar a Sasuke con alguien más, específicamente con Kimimarō, con quien había visto, hacía muy buena química. Era algo estúpido tomando en cuenta que él estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio.

—Kimimarō... le gustas.

—Lo se.

 _¿Te gusta?_ hubiera querido preguntar, pero la voz se le atoró en la garganta.

Un estruendo se escuchó, y la lluvia que se había detenido hacia unas horas comenzó de nuevo. Naruto recargó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer en el piso de la habitación, mientras Sasuke le miraba desde la cama. Parecía que ninguno de los dos quería cortar el silencio.

El rubio se agarró los cabellos y suspiró, miro hacia su derecha y de nuevo se encontró con las cajas apiladas, Sasuke se iría.

Con Kimimaro.

¿Acaso no era lo que él quería? Desde hacía días se había propuesto poner tierra de por medio para cortar de tajo esa rara relación carnal que habían tenido durante meses y le había sacudido su tranquila vida. Pero por alguna razón no estaba feliz, no quería soltar a Sasuke, en su egoísmo interno le enfermaba la idea de que alguien más lo tuviera.

La temperatura había comenzado a descender, Sasuke se puso en pie y sacó una camiseta ligera de entre sus maletas.

—¿El piso es amplio? —preguntó Naruto. Lo único que faltaba es que dijera que dormiría junto al "mocoso engreído" de Kimimaro.

—Lo suficiente para tres estudiantes que solamente llegan a dormir.

—¿En qué zona?

—En Otogakure.

—Esa zona es costosa.

Sasuke hasta entonces había respondido las preguntas de forma autómata, de pie frente al rubio, con los brazos cruzados, a la espera de que éste se marchara de su cuarto.

—Sí Naruto, es cara, Itachi me ayudará con una parte.

—¿Te quieres ir?

Conteniendo la respiración, Naruto mantenía la descabellada esperanza de recibir por respuesta un no, o al menos algo que le indicara que no era el único que estaba teniendo un revoltijo emocional. Cuando escucho la pregunta Sasuke flexionó las rodillas para quedar a la altura de su compañero, quien desde abajo miraba como en la tersa y blanca frente se marcaban un par de arrugas.

—¿Y qué opción tengo, idiota? —estalló el menor —¿Quedarme aquí y ver cómo juegas a la familia feliz con tu esposa?

Naruto se mordía los labios, Sasuke tenía razón, siempre la tenía, su pregunta había sido muy tonta, pero ¡Demonios! Se lo estaba llevando el diablo, odiaba que siempre tuviera la razón, odiaba no poder contener sus impulsos que lo hacían orbitar alrededor de él, odiaba con toda su alma esa necesidad enfermiza que sentía por Sasuke y los tremendos celos que le carcomían cada vez que veía que alguien se le acercaba. ¿Acaso era posible querer a dos personas?

—¡Odio esto! —exclamó dando un golpe a la pared.

Se puso de pie y Sasuke le imitó.

—¿Crees que yo no? —respondió acercándose más hacia el rubio.

—Yo no quería...

—Cierra la boca imbécil —a esas alturas de la conversación ambos chicos estaban cara a cara, Naruto pudo notar que Sasuke casi le alcanzaba en estatura, y que se había cepillado los dientes con una pasta dentífrica sabor yerbabuena —deja de intentar culparme indirectamente de haberme metido en tu muerta y aburrida relación que lo que pasó fue responsabilidad de ambos.

Y aunque Sasuke estaba visiblemente molesto, se sorprendió ver en el rubio una mirada serena y enternecida.

—Es algo tonto, se que es lo que tiene que pasar, se que es lo mejor y lo correcto, pero una parte de mi no quiere que te vayas.

—Naruto, solamente nos acostamos, no somos nada...

—Lo se —interrumpió antes de que el más joven siguiera.

El tono de la conversación se había suavizado, cuando Sasuke escucho la sincera confesión del rubio se quedó sin palabras. En esos meses habían desarrollado una dinámica extraña, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía a gusto a su lado, había entre ellos dos una especie de conexión que sin llegar a ser del tipo amorosa o romántica, les hacía sentirse bastante bien.

Naruto aprovechó para repasar centímetro a centímetro el rostro de su compañero. Las facciones se le habían endurecido un poco desde que había llegado a su vida, aunque aún continuaban sin madurar del todo. Se detuvo por un momento en los labios, esos que tantas veces había devorado, los mismos labios que en un principio le besaban con torpeza y que al poco tiempo habían aprendido con los suyos. Sasuke, _su_ Sasuke engreído e insolente, osado y algunas veces demasiado perspicaz; el que se iría en una semana, con quien en unos días cortaría todo tipo de lazo.

A modo de despedida lo rodeó en un sorpresivo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro, quien increíblemente le correspondió rodeando la amplia espalda con un brazo y colocando una de sus manos sobre la maraña de cabellos rubios.

Naruto aspiro con fuerza, quería grabarse cada parte de Sasuke y guardarlo bajo llave en algún lugar recóndito de su memoria, porque después intentaría bloquear todo recuerdo de él, por su bien, por el de ambos y por el bien de su matrimonio.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó el menor de los dos.

—Es una despedida —respondió el rubio.

Sasuke se las ingenió para buscar con sus labios los de su compañero, el cual, con dudas intentaba desviar su rostro, más no lo logró, porque cuando sus narices estuvieron tocándose y sintió las pestañas largas de Sasuke hacerle cosquillas, el chico le aclaró lo que quería.

—Entonces despidámonos.

Y como siempre sucedía, perdió el control. Naruto no necesitó sentir la mano del otro chico rodear su entrepierna para saber que esa noche estaba dispuesto a echarse a cuestas otra carga de culpabilidad y remordimientos, porque esa sería la última vez con él. Arrojó a Sasuke de espaldas sobre la cama y literalmente se tiró sobre él, pasó su manos por debajo de la camiseta para palpar la piel caliente; de pronto tuvieron la sensación de que la temperatura había subido y sin meditarlo sus ropas salieron volando.

A Sasuke le volvían loco los besos en el cuello, era su parte más sensible, y a Naruto le gustaba mucho morder, pero ya estaba advertido que en esa zona no debía de dejar marcas; por su parte el rubio se prendía cuando Sasuke le besaba los labios, porque cuando sentía en su propia boca la lengua y la saliva tibia del chico no podía imaginar que lo sentía en otro lugar más abajo.

—Ya estoy muy... caliente —le susurró a Sasuke. Porque efectivamente, Sasuke le ponía duro muy rápido.

Pronto la ropa pasó a ocupar un espacio en el piso y la mano de Naruto se afianzó fuerte entorno a la ereccion del chico que tenía debajo, que no paraba de gemir y retorcerse.

—Detente —ordenó el menor, —no quiero...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó el otro, mientras dibujaba un camino de besos desde el pecho hasta la mitad del vientre firme.

Sasuke le tomó de los cabellos y lo apartó rápido, en unos segundos invirtió las posiciones y desde arriba miró al rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

—Darte un regalo de despedida.

Y se lo dio.

El gemido sonoro que Naruto emitió cuando sintió toda su carne envuelta en la boca del pequeño Uchiha fue música para los oídos de este último. A Naruto le encantaba que se la chupara, era quizás su práctica favorita y lo había descubierto poco después de enrollarse, también había descubierto que Hinata no le daba ese grato placer.

—Eres... eres un...

—Disfrútalo, porque cuando te cases nadie te la conerá de nuevo en mucho tiempo.

Si había algo que a Naruto le ponía más que sentir como Sasuke se la comía era ver a Sasuke comérsela y escuchar a Sasuke hablar desinhibidamente. Su voz, el calor de la boca, la lengua ágil y la resbalosa y tibia saliva estaban a punto de hacer que se corriera.

—Sasuke, ya apártate — tomó el cabello oscuro e intentó separar al moreno de su pelvis pero éste no parecía querer hacerlo —quiero metértela —pero no lo iba a hacer pronto, Sasuke ya había decidido.

Y terminó explotando en esa añorada boca que no dejó escapar nada de lo que recibió.

Aún con el corazón palpitando a tope sintió el cuerpo esbelto caer sobre el suyo y unas manos tomaron su rostro, enseguida unos labios comenzaron a devorar los suyos. Y Naruto aún con la fatiga del clímax no tardó en responder envolviendo a Sasuke con sus brazos que descendieron para permitirle tomar con fuerza los glúteos de su pareja.

—A ver ahora cómo solucionas esto.

—Acuéstate.

Bajó lentamente y cuando Naruto estuvo frente a la zona más erógena de su amante no dudó en engullirlo completo. El coro de gemidos que llegó a sus oidos fue su mejor recompensa. Dio varios repasos continuos desde la base hasta la punta; Sasuke había flexionado las piernas y entendió que era momento de que sus manos hicieran su trabajo, así que de inmediato empezó a hurgar entre los glúteos.

—Creo que guardé el lubricante en una de las maletas. —dijo Sasuke tras soltar un quejido de molestia.

—¿Para qué te lo llevas?

—Que te importa.

Pero a Naruto le importaba y Sasuke se iba a enterar. A falta de lubricante tendría que emplear otros métodos.

—Gírate —le ordenó.

Cuando estaban en el tema extrañamente el más joven solía obedecer, así que atendió a la indicación, girándose y apoyándose en sus rodillas y sus brazos.

Tras recibir tan grata vista, Naruto sintió como se empalmaba de nuevo. Separó los glúteos que se alzaban firmes frente a él y dejó que su boca hiciera instintivamente el trabajo.

Sasuke casi se desplomaba cuando sintió una lengua húmeda adentrarse en él y después de varios minutos de sentirse al límite, terminó rogando por más cuando un par de dedos la sustituyeron.

—¿Te gusta, Sasuke? ¿Te gusta como te follo con los dedos?

—Quiero tu polla adentro.

Y como si se tratara de una orden divina, el rubio afirmó sus manos en la estrecha cintura del demandante y obedeció.

El tiempo podía haberse detenido en ese instante y él sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. La cama les quedaba chica, elapabullante deseo mutuo les hacía querer fundirse. Naruto sabía que la noche les quedaría corta.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada, cuestión de horas para que Naruto viajara hasta donde Hinata, el rubio veía el techo de la habitación, después de la tercera ronda con Sasuke no había podido dormir mucho, a su lado el chico menor dormía tranquilo, sólo podía ver su espalda pero la respiración acompasada indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido.

El rubio vio en la amplia y pálida espalda algunos arañazos y se entretuvo

Contando los lunares, sin detenerse a meditarlo se acercó y depósito un beso en el hombro mientras que con el dorso de la mano acariciaba la mejilla.

Susurró _"Sasuke"_ es medio de la oscuridad y se levantó de la cama rumbo a la cocina a hacerse un café. Todo él olía a Sasuke y ni siquiera el café recién hecho logró disimular ese aroma que se le había impregnado en cada poro de su piel.

Después de tomar la taza de café y ver el noticiero el sol ya estaba amenazando con salir, de seguro Hinata estaba despierta la chica solía despertar muy temprano.

Tomó el teléfono que la noche anterior había dejado en la mesita del recibidor, tecleó un número conocido y después de escuchar la voz del otro lado de la niña que animada le daba los buenos días, tomó aire y conteniendo la respiración le respondió.

—Buenos días Hinata, lamento este infortunio pero la vieja acaba de llamarme. La próxima semana tendremos auditoria y necesito dejar todo listo. No podré acompañarte como te había prometido. Lo siento mucho.


	2. En lo cierto

**En lo cierto  
** _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Era un viernes nublado de otoño, y aunque la lluvia amenazaba con caer a él no le importaba si el agua lo tomaba por sorpresa en el trayecto a su casa. Tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su hogar, no sin antes pasar por la comida que había ordenado hacía unos minutos.

Cuando Naruto llegó a su destino no vio luces encendidas, sin embargo eso no le desanimo para bajar del auto a toda prisa. Tras pasar la puerta se percató de la atmósfera hogareña que inundaba su pequeña pero acogedora casa. Hacía cinco años que habían decidido formar una familia y a pesar de los momentos amargos de aquellos días en los que se cuestionaba su destino, podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que la decisión había sido la correcta.

Aunque la casa parecía vacía él sabía bien que no lo estaba. Encendió las luces y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina, se aflojó los botones de la camisa y se dirigió hacia el sótano.

Vislumbró una espalda encorvada hacia un escritorio y una cabellera oscura que había crecido con el paso de los meses. Se acercó sigilosamente y rodeó por los hombros a quien tanto amaba.

—Estoy en casa —susurró al oído de su interlocutor mientras depositaba un suave beso en la sien.

—Bienvenido.

—La oficina que adoptamos quedo muy bien, Sasuke.

—Era necesaria —respondió el aludido sin despegar sus ojos del monitor.

Tras graduarse de la universidad como arquitecto, Sasuke había empezado a trabajar en una prestigiosa firma, y en ocasiones tomaba proyectos independientes que desarrollaba en casa, pero la poca capacidad de Naruto para mantener un ambiente sereno y tranquilo fueron objeto de disputas, hasta que acordaron que acondicionarían el sótano como oficina para el primero.

—¡Que va! Eres un exagerado —se defendió el rubio sin romper el abrazo.

—Mis padres me preguntan que si cuando voy a independizarme —el rubio tragó con dificultad. —Les dije que hasta diciembre cuando me den el bono de fin de año.

Naruto acercó una silla al lado de Sasuke y tomó asiento, para después depositar su cabeza sobre el hombro del arquitecto.

—Creo que ya es hora de hablar con tus padres y con los míos de lo nuestro —dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba el brazo de su compañero.

—Nuestras madres lo saben, Minato y mi padre son los que me preocupan —Naruto asintió. —Aunque probablemente Itachi nos pueda ayudar.

El profesor no podía estar más de acuerdo, Itachi se había tomado muy bien la sorpresa de su relación.

—Itachi se dio cuenta de la manera menos delicada.

—Ni que lo digas, me costó ver a mi hermano a la cara durante días.

Ambos chicos sonrieron al recordar la embarazosa escena en la que Itachi los encontró en actividades no muy convencionales para unos compañeros de piso.

—Traje ramen, iré a calentarlo, no te esfuerces mucho.

Sasuke asintió y se estiró un poco sobre la silla.

—Iré a cenar, estoy cansado, esto puedo terminarlo mañana temprano. Si me levanto a las 05:00 a.m. podría tenerlo listo para mediodía.

Al rubio le pareció una idea grandiosa y apoyó la moción. Dio un suave masaje en los hombros del chico frente al monitor y depositó otro corto beso en el hombro.

Mientras tomaban la cena Naruto observaba cómo Sasuke jugueteaba con los fideos, al parecer no tenía mucha hambre, solía pasar cuando estaba largas horas trabajando. Lo había llegado a conocer tan bien como a sí mismo. Al principio había sido difícil, la dinámica de pareja que habían adoptado les hacía sentir algo extraños, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se acostumbraran, Naruto a veces sentía que Sasuke era como una extensión de su propio ser.

Y lo amaba, por supuesto que lo amaba demasiado, como nunca creyó poder amar a nadie. Simplemente no se imaginaba sin él, Sasuke era sagrado, intocable e irremplazable.

—¿En qué piensas? —la voz de Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer había pasado minutos perdido en ellos.

—Ya van a ser cinco años desde la ultima vez que vi a Hinata.

Si las miradas mataran, Naruto estaba seguro que él habría muerto víctima de la mirada que Sasuke le dirigió.

—Es lógico, después de romper tu compromiso con ella no esperabas que todo siguiera igual ¿O si?

—No, es sólo que a veces me llega la culpa.

—Ella está muy bien, está en Europa, despegó su carrera como chef. Quizás el estar contigo le había impedido crecer.

Naruto se quedó serio, pensó un poco, Sasuke tenía razón.

—Si alguna vez sientes que te detengo, dímelo Sasuke.

—Por favor Naruto, cuando yo quiera hacer algo lo haré sin importar si te parece bien o no. Cada quien es dueño de su vida, ni tú te consagraras a mí ni yo me consagraré a ti.

A Naruto le causaba cierta gracia y ternura escuchar a Sasuke hablar con tanta madurez, en el fondo sabía que esas palabras no eran tan ciertas.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba darte el anillo de compromiso frente a todos en la cena de Navidad.

Después de escuchar la declaración Sasuke se puso inmediatamente de pie, llevó el plato desechable a la basura e intentó cambiar de tema radicalmente.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en el puesto de director? —preguntó sin dar la cara al rubio. Había tomado unos cubiertos ya limpios y fingía que los lavaba.

De pronto su pareja le rodeó por la espalda y recargo su barbilla en su hombro.

—No me cambies de tema, pequeño bastardo.

Sasuke se giró hasta quedar cara a cara y correspondió el abrazo de Naruto, pero fue más allá descendiendo sus manos hasta tener ambas sujetando los firmes glúteos de su novio.

—Idiota. Está bien, vayamos a la cama —ordenó el moreno.

Se dieron un corto beso y Naruto habló.

—¿No estabas cansado?

—No mucho.

El rubio sonrió malicioso y se tomó unos segundos para verse reflejado en los ojos oscuros de su pareja. No se había equivocado al tomar la decisión de quedarse con él, porque ahora Sasuke era su familia, su hogar, el lugar al que siempre querría regresar.

Y Sasuke era feliz, porque estaba al lado del hombre del que se había enamorado secretamente desde que él era un adolescente de trece años y vio a un Naruto de veinticuatro en casa de sus padres.

No sabían que les depararía el futuro, pero de lo que estaban seguros era de que se amaban inmensamente.


End file.
